Algun Dia
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: ¿Que es lo que te impide decirle adiós? Vivir en el reflejo de otros ojos. Ojos del mismo color, diferente esencia. No es perfecto, pero tal vez algún día logres amarlo.


**Titulo:** Algún día

**Autor:** Lia Kon

**Sumary: **¿Que es lo que te impide decirle adiós? Vivir en el reflejo de otros ojos. Ojos del mismo color, diferente esencia. No es perfecto, pero tal vez algún día logres amarlo.

**Pareja:** Kai/Max, algo de Yuriy/Kai y Boris/Yuriy

**Disclaimer:** BB no es mío.

**Notas**: Nombres originales:  
Kai = Kai Hiwatari  
Max = Max Mizuhara  
Tala = Yuriy Ivanov  
Bryan = Boris Kuznetzov.

**=====================================================**

Algún día

**=====================================================**

Esto a ido demasiado lejos...

Es imposible decirle lo que siento... ha sido tan bueno conmigo, no quiero lastimarlo. Varias veces he imaginado la manera de decírselo, pero lo único que queda en cualquier escena, son sus ojos del color del cielo mirándome fijamente, empañados... no quiero eso, no quiero verlo llorar.  
Aunque tal vez ya lo sepa, siempre fue perspicaz aunque pareciera que no.   
  
Volteo a mi lado y lo observo dormir, apacible, tan tranquilo... parece un hermoso ángel que ha caído del cielo, con sus cabellos dorados esparcidos en la almohada y su sonrosada piel cubierta tan solo por las sabanas. Sus odiosas pecas que han llegado a ser tan deliciosas, esas que al posar mi mano sobre ellas, logran derretir mi frío corazón aunque sea un solo instante. Y nuevamente pienso en lo que jamás podré decirle.

A pesar de lo mucho que lo adore y que lo estime, de la necesidad de tenerlo cerca y protegerlo, sentir sus labios sobre los míos y la cercanía del calor de su piel, a pesar de la dulzura que endulza mi amargada existencia, hay algo que no puedo evitar sentir. No lo amo.

¿Lo sabrá? ¿Sabrá que cada vez que lo beso es en otro en quien pienso? ¿Sabrá que en realidad lo que siento por el no es mas que el reflejo de otro sentimiento mas profundo hacia ese otro alguien?... ¿Sí lo sabe... porque no lo dice? ¿Cual es la razón que lo lleva a soportar en silencio el recibir un falso amor? Porque mi cariño es real... pero pienso en que nunca lo querré más de lo que se quiere a un hermano.

Y no puedo dejarlo. No es por el temor de herirlo, se que a pesar de lo débil que pueda parecer, él es muy fuerte y sabrá superarlo... tampoco es porque los demás vayan a odiarme, eso me tiene sin cuidado. Busco la razón que me impide expresarle la verdad, decírsela de frente y directo...

-- ¿Aun despierto? -- Pregunta, despertando un segundo. Esta muy oscuro y no puedo verlo bien, pero estoy seguro que sonríe... siempre lo hace, sonríe e ignora todo aquello que esta mal.

-- Duerme... en un rato mas te acompaño... -- Le respondo, sin sonreír. Él asiente, me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no lo haré, que me quedare despierto mucho tiempo mas y que cuando duerma, seguramente será en otra habitación.

-- Bien... -- Dice, fingiendo una voz somnolienta, aunque realmente es solo para ocultar ese asomo de tristeza que se ha colado en su alegre voz.

Vuelve a recostarse, esta vez recargando su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo acaricio su cabello para relajarme. Pronto se queda dormido.

Entonces salta a mi mente la respuesta que tan arduamente he buscado... son sus ojos.

Es por eso que no lo dejo... esos ojos azules, esos trozos de cielo clavados en mi. No quiero ver llorar esos ojos, no quiero ver sufrimiento en ellos, ni tristeza...

_Yuriy..._

Ese viejo y doloroso recuerdo que me atrapa, impidiéndome escapar. Los ojos de Yuriy son azules... pero los de Yuriy son como hielo, fríos... los de Max, en cambio, son como un cielo en un día de verano, cálidos.   
Y es esa calidez la que siempre busque en Yuriy, ese cariño que Max me profesa... pero que jamás encontré.

No amo a Max, porque amo a Yuriy... pero Yuriy no esta. Es por eso que me conformo con el reflejo del hielo en el cielo.

El recuerdo me lleva mas atrás... al tiempo que compartimos el pelirrojo y yo. Juntos... ¿Felices? No, nunca he sido feliz. Pero estábamos juntos y eso era suficiente para mi. Escape de la abadía abandonándolo... creo que nunca me perdono por eso. Éramos inseparables y sin embargo, en ese momento no pensé en el y escape como un maldito cobarde, dejándolo a su suerte.

_''Los malditos con los malditos'' _

Eso fue lo que dijo... y así se ha cumplido. Al salir de allí, deje de ser un _'maldito'_, como nos hacíamos llamar por nuestra miserable vida. Yuriy y Boris. Así ha sido desde entonces y así se mantendrá. Iguales con iguales. Pero se ha roto la regla, en mi caso, el único igual a mi era Yuriy...

Lo que más me atrajo de Yuriy, siempre fueron sus ojos celestes... ¿Es por eso que estoy con Max? ¿Por sus ojos añil?

Cierro los ojos, turbado, agobiado, cansado...  
¿Como es posible? Perderme en unos ojos por el recuerdo de otros...   
Imposible, inconcebible... pero verdad.

-- Por favor... Kai, duerme... -- Me pide su dulce vocecilla, tan dulce como él. A veces resulta empalagoso, excesivamente melosa su manera de ser... pero es un niño al fin y al cabo.

Asiento y miro su rostro... su cabello enmarcando su infantil rostro, sus pecas en sus mejillas, cerca de su pequeña nariz... todo en él es tan perfecto...

Pero conozco más perfección.

La perfección de unas piernas torneadas, de un pecho firme, de una mirada constante, de una sonrisa perfecta, una palabra precisa, una voz única. He tenido en mis brazos la perfección, la he tocado y la he acariciado y besado... esa es perfección, no a quien tengo frente a mi... tú no Max. No me canso de repetírmelo, tú no eres perfecto, no te amo, eres demasiado infantil, demasiado pequeño y frágil... no eres lo que busco, pero... solo te uso para conformarme, intento mentirme convenciéndome de que eres lo que busqué, lo que necesito, cuando sé en lo profundo de mi alma que no es verdad.

Y tú también lo sabes.

Puede sentirlo en cada beso, en cada caricia, al momento de dormir, abrazados y unidos, pero en universos paralelos, el frío que me rodea, que solo es derretido con tu calor. Lo sabes y no dices nada.

Al igual que yo, buscas mentirte para vivir, para _sobrevivir._ Pero... lo sabes, no servirá de nada, la mentira no se transforma en realidad... ¿o si?  
Tal vez llegue un momento en que caiga tan profundo en mi mentira que la crea verdad, y tu también caerás en el engaño y nos amaremos... y seremos felices.

¡Maldición! Tú sabias las consecuencias de esto. Te lo dije cientos de veces... '_'Te quiero''_, te repetía pero jamás te he dicho te amo o algo parecido. Tú tampoco me lo has dicho, me demuestras que estas jugando el mismo juego... pero estamos en niveles diferentes. Has caído muy profundo en el abismo y crees en lo que no existe... enséñame, enséñame a ser tan ingenuo como tú y a creer sin necesidad de ver...

Un suspiro inunda la quietud del lugar, rompiendo el silencio.

-- Ojala algún día, aprendas a amarme como yo a ti.

Tu susurro llega a mis oídos.

Yo también espero ese día.   
  
**=====================================================**

**Oyasumi  
:: Carpe Diem::**

**=0= I touched those hated freckles lightly and sighed my heavy class love has diolved clarly just like a sugarcube. =0=**


End file.
